Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Herbert Meets The Emperor Penguins". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island on the Snow Forts, there were penguins planning to have a snowball fight. A blue penguin shows up) *Blue Penguin: Hello guys and what are we doing today? *Pink Penguin: We should have a snowball fight soon. *Brown Dancing Penguin: Man, i'm very tired and i need to train some dancing during the future. *Pink Penguin: It's okay man. You're not the only one around and we can play together at the Snow Forts. *Brown Dancing Penguin: Oh really? Sure. I'll play with you. *Pink Penguin: Come right up. (Dancing Penguin and his friends begin to play tag. Meanwhile, Herbert And Klutzy contiunes to walk.) *Herbert: How long is this cold place? I've never been there than the one when i was a cub. *Klutzy: *look at the skuas* *Herbert: Wow, i never seen these birds before. What are those? (The skua birds fly around the place) *Herbert: WHAT? DON'T GO AWAY FROM ME AND I NEED TO FIND MY TIME MACHINE! (The skua birds saw what Herbert is saying and they begin to land on the ice) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well, who are you Mr. Polar Bear? *Herbert: Mr? My Name is Herbert P. Bear and i am planning to find a good home with no penguins around. *Boss Skua: No penguins? You have seen Penguin-Land. *Herbert: Well, i'm trying to find my time machine. And i never been to Penguin-Land before. *Skuas: WHAT? *Francesco: Oh well. *Dino: How come you never been to a place like this before. *Brokebeak: You have a pet crab? *Herbert: Yes. *Frankie: Listen to me. We only get baby birds to feast on, not crabs. *Francesco: Is that a ball-looking monster you got? *Herbert: I HAVE A PET CRAB NAMED KLUTZY YOU FOOL! *Francesco: What? *Brokebeak: Thanks alot Francesco. *Frankie: Gosh, that polar bear is grumpy than the Leopard Seal was. *Brokebeak: Are we going to Penguin-Land now? *Boss Skua No. I'm getting sick of being defeated in the past. *Vinnie: Oh well. *Boss Skua: Herbert, i have a request. If you are going to stop the emperor penguins in their new home, use your big snowballs by stoping them. *Herbert: Sure. I promise to do your job. *Boss Skua: Yes, you will stop everyone including Mumble HappyFeet. *Herbert: Mumble HappyFeet? *Boss Skua: You will meet my old enemy there in Penguin-Land. Now go get the penguins for me. *Herbert: Alright, Thank you everyone for making some plans for me and I AM GOING TO STOP THE EMPEROR PENGUINS! *Skuas: *cheers* *Dino: Get rid of the annoying penguins. *Herbert: I will do the job for you. (All of the skua birds cheered for Herbert and Klutzy) *Herbert: I will defeat the emperor penguins for you. *Boss Skua: Go ahead. Boys, let's go home. (The skua birds fly in the sky as Herbert and Klutzy continue to find a warmer place. In the Ice Pool of Penguin-Land) *Mumble: This place sure feels warm. *Erik: Yeah. It's much quieter than defeating the skuas. *Mumble: I love the new cave and the new room. It's much larger than you expected. *Erik: Now no one will bother us for a living. *Gloria: Mumble, i saw some fear back at the land. *Mumble: What? *Gloria: A polar bear with a crab is coming to our land. It looked mad and mean as a elephant seals. Leave the Ice Pool Cave for now. There's a ememy coming to our land and we need to prepare for our safety. *Mumble: Really? That would take days to get out and prepare for the fight. *Erik: Mom, i'm scared to get out. *Gloria: Guys, calm down and it's not the end of the world. The Five Amigos can whin like a 20 minute mile to get to the park. I also saw a shadow that look like a polar bear. *Mumble: Come on Erik. We're running late. *Erik: *get off the pool* Ok dad. Okie Dokey. *Mumble: *get off the move* Now let's move our way. (Mumble, Gloria and Erik left the Ice Pool Cave and everyone on Penguin-Land is getting a warning to Noah) *Noah: Listen guys, i can smell danger far away. Not from the skuas. There might be predators coming and attacking us. *Atticus: Oh no! It is the end of the world. *Bo: Atticus, there is no end of the world coming. *Norma Jean: Please we can't have another fight. We already have a fight with a Leopard Seal before when we are kids. *Memphis: There it comes. He's here. *Noah: That's fast?! *Herbert: Well, well, well. Penguins listen up. I have come in peace. *Noah: Peace? *Herbert: My name is Herbert P. Bear and this is my crab pet Klutzy. I am here to take your home down. *Mumble: Who are you? You don't belong to this world. *Herbert: What? No! More penguins. Real penguins. *Noah: That's right. I'm in defense of the predators. *Herbert: Nope, i am here to destroy you penguins. *Everyone: *gasped* *Noah: Get out of here Herbert! This land is only for penguins and not polar bears like you. *Herbert: Hey Elder, i don't need old people like you. Gary and You Stinks. *Miss Viola: *look at Mrs. Astrakhan* Astrakhan, we have to do something and everyone is in danger. *Mrs. Astrakhan: I'm worried and we don't want to die from Herbert. *Miss Viola: We need a better plan to escape. *Mumble: Erik, i got a plan. *Erik: What is it dad? *Mumble: Let's throw some snowballs at Herbert so we can escape from Penguin-Land like everyone did at Emperor Land on the Doomberg. *Erik: Cool. *Mumble: Everyone, let's throw snowballs at Herbert so all of you guys can escape. (Everyone begin to throw snowballs at Herbert) *Herbert: AH! THERE'S SNOW ON MY FACE! (Everyone and Klutzy laughed at Herbert *Mumble: Go, go, go! *Noah: ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO ESCAPE AND HIDE AT ADELIE-LAND! *Herbert: *runaway* I'll get you all next time! *Klutzy: *runaway* *Noah: Guys, let's make our move to Adelie-Land. (The Emperor Penguins leave as they headed over to Adelie-Land to hide) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 3) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 1) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters